Sobre Dibujos en Cuadernos
by dientesblancos
Summary: Blaine Anderson no podía creer lo que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos. (Dalton!AU; Kurt/Sebastian; POV de Blaine)


**Dalton!AU ; Kurt/Sebastian ; POV de Blaine**

**.**

Blaine Anderson no podía creer lo que estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos. Sí, era un cuaderno con apuntes de la clase de Historia, como los de cualquier alumno que tomara aquella clase. Pero lo que lo había dejado en tal estado de 'catatonia' era aquello que se encontraba dibujado en la pagina abierta con la que cayó al suelo.

Un gran corazón dibujado torpemente en tinta azul de bolígrafo.

Y en el centro del mismo se leía: _KURT HUMMEL. _

Volteo a mirar de nuevo la tapa del cuaderno, solo para confirmar, estar REALMENTE seguro que pertenecía a la persona que lo había dejado caer por accidente.

Y en efecto, allí se encontraban las iniciales "S.S.", rayadas de manera despreocupada.

Sebastian Smythe se había vuelto su mejor amigo, aunque ni ellos mismos estaban seguros de por qué. Era un _"gusto adquirido"_, le decía a los demás con una sonrisa cansada, cuando le preguntaban por millonésima vez por qué demonios se juntaba con ese sujeto.

Sebastian tenía una lengua mordaz, que complementaba con aquellas sonrisas sarcásticas y la actitud más egocéntrica del mundo.

Lo habían echado dos veces de los Warblers (el _'Show Choir'_ de la escuela), y Blaine había tenido que rogar de rodillas al suelo que por favor lo dejaran volver a entrar, que 'Bas prometía que no volvería a arrojar el mazo de Wes por la ventana, ni a colgar la jaula de Pavarotti (la mascota emplumada del coro) de la punta del monumento del fundador de Dalton.

Sebastian Smythe se presentaba constantemente como un sujeto cruel, que molestaba a los demás solo para poder saciar lo aburrida que le resultaba esta escuela para niños ricos y consentidos a la que su padre lo había mandado como ultimátum. _("Está es tu última oportunidad, ¿Me entiendes? Si no te irás derecho a la escuela militar"_.)

Pero no todo eran bromas, y palabras ofensivas, Sebastian también era un completo imbécil a la hora de relacionarse con potenciales intereses amorosos.  
Era un maldito Casanova, y ya no había ningún alumno gay al que no se le hubiese insinuado (y llevado a su cama).

Y así también fue como, él y Blaine, tuvieron su corto romance que duro aproximadamente 5 días y 7 horas, y concluyo con ambos haciendo una escena en los pasillos de la escuela, a los gritos, lanzándose cosas.

Nadie nunca supo la razón por la que se pelearon, incluso hoy en día sigue siendo el rumor más codiciado entre los Warblers. Cosa que pone a Blaine de _muy _mal humor.

Pero nadie jamás se enterara de qué sucedió, _si Blaine puede evitarlo_.

Aunque esa es una historia para otro momento…. lo importante es que a pesar de todo, ellos dos pudieron volverse grandes amigos, y por eso es que Blaine sabe que Sebastian no es solamente lo que le deja mostrar a los demás.

Pero TAMPOCO es una pre-adolescente que anda escribiendo el nombre del chico que le gusta con corazones en sus apuntes de clase.

Sin embargo, evidentemente, _lo ES_, porque al avanzar por las hojas del cuaderno, va encontrando más y más de estos pequeños dibujos, todos con el nombre del chico nuevo como protagonista.

_SEBASTIAN + KURT_ rodeado de corazones hechos en bolígrafo rojo (¿Desde cuándo 'Bas tiene MÁS de un color de bolígrafo?)

_"Kurt Smythe"_ escrito al borde de una página en letra cursiva.

Un dibujo de dos hombrecitos hechos de palitos (porque Sebastian no sabe dibujar) agarrados de la mano, y sus nombres señalando quien es quien con flechas de color verde.

Blaine no puede evitarlo, y comienza a reír de manera fuerte y estridente, y agradece que es el único que queda ya en la clase, porque si no lo creerían loco.

Si esto es una broma, diría que es la _más_ genial que le han hecho en toda su vida.

Sebastian dejó caer su cuaderno, al salir corriendo de la clase de Historia cuando sonó la campana. Por alguna razón, desde hace un mes que 'Bas sale corriendo apresurado cada vez que termina esta clase. Blaine nunca lo había pensado demasiado, suponía que tenía que ver con que la siguiente clase de Sebastian era Francés Avanzado (materia que no comparten), y es un idioma que su amigo adora debido a que su madre es originaria de Paris. _Aunque antes no solía emocionarse tanto…_

Y pensándolo mejor, hacía también más o menos un mes que el chico nuevo había entrado en la escuela.

Nadie sabía mucho de _Kurt Hummel_, solo que había sido transferido de una escuela pública en Lima. Era bastante reservado, y entre clases siempre podías encontrarlo hablando por teléfono con los amigos que había dejado en la otra escuela.

Blaine había charlado un par de veces con él, era muy simpático y estaba seguro que podrían ser muy buenos amigos si el otro sujeto estuviera más dispuesto a sociabilizar. Se notaba que estaba teniendo problemas para acostumbrarse a este nuevo ambiente, pero al parecer Thad (uno de los Warblers) lo estaba ayudando con eso, y podía verlos sentarse juntos a la hora del almuerzo, y charlar de manera amistosa.

Blaine había pensado en invitarlo a tomar un café la próxima vez que se lo cruzara, para poder conocerlo mejor (porque algo que todos sabían de Blaine Anderson es que tenía esta necesidad de que _TODOS_ fuesen sus amigos).

Blaine tenía ahora un periodo libre, y no pudo contener las ganas de ir hacia el aula de Francés. Con el cuaderno entre brazos se escabullo como un espía por los pasillos de Dalton, hasta llegar a la puerta que tenía un pequeño recuadro transparente por el que podía verse el interior de la clase.

Localizó primero a Kurt, que se encontraba justo en su rango de vista. Estaba sentado en primera fila, escuchando atentamente a Madame Dupin (de la que claramente Blaine no entendía dos palabras). Estaba usando anteojos para leer, cosa con la que Blaine nunca lo había visto, seguramente porque no compartían ninguna clase. Ni siquiera sabía que Kurt había tomado Francés como su clase de segundo lenguaje (y ya comenzaba a imaginarse porque Sebastian estaba de pronto tan emocionado en salir corriendo de Historia).

Sebastian se encontraba sentado cuatro filas más atrás, y no estaba prestando atención en lo más mínimo. Su mirada estaba totalmente pegada la nuca de Kurt, y cuando este se levanto para leer algo que Madame Dupin le había indicado del texto, Sebastian dejo salir un suspiro enamorado.

Blaine tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar la risa. Se aparto de la puerta y el cuaderno se le cayó cuando uso la otra mano para sostenerse el estomago, en un intento desesperado de no convulsionarse a carcajadas. _Esto era DEMASIADO bueno_.

Más tarde, cuando Blaine y Sebastian se reencontraron en el dormitorio que ambos compartían, Blaine le acerco el cuaderno que se había olvidado. Sebastian lo tomo, pero por una fracción de segundo, Blaine pudo ver como abría grandes los ojos y comenzaba a palidecer.  
Pero Blaine, que tenía unas increíbles habilidades teatrales, le sonrió como si ni siquiera hubiera abierto una página. Sebastian se relajo muy visiblemente al darse cuenta _(creer)_ que Blaine no había descubierto su no-tan-pequeño secreto. Pronto regreso a actuar de la manera de siempre, y comentarle a Blaine lo bueno que estaba el trasero del Sr Brock, el joven profesor substituto de biología.

Por su parte, Blaine necesitaba recaudar más información sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

En la siguiente semana Blaine estuvo más que atento a todos los movimientos de su amigo.

Y descubrió que no solo Sebastian estaba completamente obsesionado, si no que ya rozaba con el borde de lo patético.

Al parecer Sebastian se levantaba todas las mañanas extra-temprano para poder cruzarse con Kurt a la salida de los dormitorios, para poder saludarlo acompañado de algún comentario denigrante.

_"Buenos días, princesa"_ Le decía a veces con un tono sarcástico, que hacía que Kurt se enfadara de manera evidente y le replicara con comentarios mucho más ingeniosos que lo hacían cerrar la boca. (Blaine ya comenzaba a ver qué es lo que a su amigo le gustaba de él)

También tomaba siempre el camino más largo hacia la práctica de Lacrosse, solo para pasar por el aula de Arte, donde tanto Kurt como Thad tenían una de sus clases extra-curriculares.

Thad le contó a Blaine que últimamente siempre que estaba con Kurt, se cruzaban a Smythe de una u otra manera. Cosa que solo hacía que Kurt se volviera más retraído. Al parecer, Blaine se entero, había tenido problemas con abusivos en su otra escuela, y a pesar de que siempre le contestaba a Sebastian cada uno de sus comentarios, de todas maneras le afectaban.

Sebastian estaba haciendo la clásica rutina de los niños de cinco años que tratan mal a la niña que les gusta y la empujan al arenero.

Pero la cosa dejo de ser tierna, y se torno preocupante cuando Blaine se dio cuenta que Sebastian hacía _MÁS_ que espiar a Kurt desde la distancia e insultarlo cuando se lo cruzaba por los pasillos.

Al parecer había tomado esta costumbre de recoger todas las cosas que ha Kurt se le caían al piso… y quedárselas.

Pero era completamente inofensivo robarse un pequeño lápiz en el suelo ¿O no?

Fue entonces, que vigilándolos mientras ambos leían tranquilos en el jardín de la escuela, Kurt se levanto de su asiento, y arrojo una botella de agua vacía al contenedor de basura antes de irse. Pronto, cuando se marcho, Sebastian cerró su libro y se dirigió directo a la basura a…

- ¡SEBASTIAN, _NO_! - Exclamó Blaine, saliendo de su escondite. El muchacho se sobresalto, y volteo a mirarlo con cara de incredulidad.

- ¡¿Blaine?! ¿Qué cara…? ¿Estabas escondido en un arbusto...? -

- ¡No importa donde me encontraba! - Continuó Blaine, quitándose unas hojas del cabello. - ¡Lo importante es que dejes de hacer lo que estabas por hacer! -

- Y dime, Blaine, ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? - Pregunto en un tono prepotente, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Estabas por sacar la botella de Kurt de la basura! - Dijo, pero Sebastian tan solo levanto una ceja como si no comprendiera. El maldito era bueno actuando.

- 'Bas… yo vi lo que dibujaste en tu cuaderno de historia… -

Sebastian calló por unos instantes, sin quitar la expresión que mantenía en su rostro. Y de repente, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela.

- ¡Sebastian! - Blaine lo siguió de cerca, sin lograr que el otro se detuviera por más que le gritara.

Pronto llegaron al dormitorio que compartían, y Blaine cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras Sebastian se sentaba en la cama.

- No es lo que crees Blaine… - Empezó, mirando a sus rodillas.

- 'Bas… -

- Fue una broma de los chicos, ya sabes que Jeff quiere vengarse desde que coloque un mapache muerto en su mochila… -

- 'BAS… -

- Además, ¿Cómo puedes creer que YO dibujaría un corazón? ¿Por quién me tomas? -

- ¡SEBASTIAN! -

- _¡¿QUÉ?!_ -

Sebastian volteo para ver a Blaine sosteniendo entre sus manos una caja de zapatos que había sacado del armario. Empalideció.

Blaine entonces abrió la caja y dejo caer todo su contenido, mientras Sebastian se levantaba y exclamaba, _"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Vas a romper algo!"._

Al suelo cayeron una gran cantidad de lápices, lapiceras, gomas de borrar, algunas monedas. También había una servilleta usada, dos botones y el broche de rinoceronte preferido de Kurt, que se había olvidado accidentalmente en el baño.

Sin más palabras que decir, Sebastian volvió a caer sentado sobre la cama, agachando la espalda, y cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Podía verse desde la punta de las orejas que estaba colorado de la vergüenza.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, y de repente, Blaine se sentía muy culpable.

Se había imaginado muchas veces confrontando a Sebastian por su obsesión, y en todas creía que acabaría en risas. Pero esto… era verdaderamente triste.

Se acerco a Sebastian, hasta sentarse junto a él y pasar una mano por su espalda. No estaba seguro de que decir, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo, lo que sea…

- Oye… no es _tan_ malo… ¿Qué no recuerdas cuando la hermanita de Wes estaba enamorada de Nick? Siempre que hacíamos reuniones en su casa encontrábamos dibujos de ellos besándose… -

- ¡PERO LA HERMANA DE WES TIENE 13 AÑOS, BLAINE! - Estalló de pronto.

- Bueno eso es verdad pero…. -

- ¡No sé qué es lo que me ocurre! - Continuo, totalmente alterado. - ¡Sabes que no soy así! Sebastian Smythe no se obsesiona, ¡Los DEMAS se obsesionan de él! ¿Sabes con cuánta gente me he acostado este mes? -

- Por favor, no quiero enterarme… -

- ¡Con NADIE! -

Blaine volteo a verlo totalmente estupefacto. - No puedes estar hablando en serio… -

- ¡Es ese sujeto! Desde la primera vez que la vi… no puedo dejar de pensar en él…es ridículo, ¡Totalmente ridículo! -

Sebastian echo la espalda a la cama, y tomo una almohada para taparse la cara. Blaine lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreír, porque por más loco que todo esto fuera… lograba conmoverlo.

Además, lo más probable es que esto fuera alguna clase retribución karmatica por todas las cosas deshonestas que 'Bas había hecho, y todos los corazones que había roto.

Blaine se recostó junto a él riendo con suavidad. Sebastian apretó más la almohada mientras mascullaba. -No te burles de mi…-

- Esta bien, 'Bas… pero admite que es un poco gracioso… - Le dijo Blaine, y lo abrazo de manera reconfortante.

- Bueno... si lo es, _solo _un poco… -

- Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que Sebastian Smythe se enamorara. - Volvió a reir divertido, y Sebastian giro el cuerpo para darle una patada en la rodilla.

- ¡Cállate Anderson! -

De ahí en más, la misión de Blaine se convirtió en ayudar a su pobre y patético amigo, a que el "amor de su vida" le diera la hora del día. La llamo _"la Operación Kurtbastian"_ (u "O.K." para que Sebastian no se quejara tanto del nombre).

Lo primero de todo era generar un vinculo entre Sebastian y Kurt que no fuese tan solo de odio.  
Y aquel vinculo sería él mismo, Blaine, después de todo, hacía rato que venía buscando una excusa para volverse amigo de Kurt.

Todo comenzó con invitarlo a tomar un café al Lima Bean. Cosa que se convirtió en un ritual en su amistad, puesto a que una de las TANTAS cosas que tenían en común era su amor por el café. Y también era una perfecta excusa para que Sebastian apareciera por "coincidencia" y se sentara con ellos a charlar.

El problema es que Sebastian no podía, por más que lo intentara, decir algo agradable cuando estaba frente a Kurt. Y todo siempre terminaba en una pelea de insultos pintorescos relacionados con roedores africanos.

Y Blaine solo podía sujetarse la cara con ambas manos mientras le preguntaba a Dios por qué carajo tenía un amigo tan idiota.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo irritaba era que después de cada intento fallido, Sebastian volvía a su habitación con una actitud embobada, y se tiraba en la cama a apretujar su almohada y recontar toda la experiencia como si hubiera sido lo más maravilloso del mundo… y como si Blaine NO hubiese estado allí.

Lo peor era que, la obsesión de Sebastian se había cuantificado ahora que sabía que Kurt podía cantar.

Blaine había descubierto que Kurt tenía una voz increíble, y grabo para Sebastian un dueto de ellos dos cantando una canción de Pink. Su amigo casi se desangra por la nariz al escucharlo.

Luego de eso, convenció a Kurt para que se uniera a los Warblers. Esa si fue una buena idea, porque ayudo a que Kurt comenzará a sociabilizar, y pronto se convirtió en la persona favorita de todos en el grupo. Sin embargo, ni así logro que Sebastian y Kurt se llevaran bien… y sabía que aquello estaba destrozando por dentro a su mejor amigo.

Pero cuando las cosas parecían ir mal… se volvieron peor,_ MUCHO_ peor.

Blaine se encontraba atando sus agujetas en la habitación, cuando Sebastian entro marchando dando un portazo, sosteniendo un papel arrugado y mugroso en una de sus manos, y una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

- Blaine Anderson… explícame _ESTO_. - Ordeno con rabia. Blaine lo miro confundido.

- ¿Sacaste un papel de la basura…? -

- No… si, pero _¡Agh!_ ¡Solo léelo! - Y se lo arrojo en la cara.

Blaine lo sujeto con asco entre sus dedos. Pensó que ya habían tenido esta charla… de dejar de sacar las cosas de Kurt de los contenedores de basura. Al parecer deberían tenerla _una vez más_.

Y entonces lo leyó.

Allí, en tinta de bolígrafo negra y letra cursiva perfecta. Dos nombres envueltos en un corazón simétricamente perfecto:

_KURT + BLAINE_

Blaine abrió la boca, un nudo formándose en su garganta.

- ¿¡Acaso estuviste coqueteando con él!? - Acusó, su amigo.

- ¡N-no! - Bajo el papel y miro a Sebastian, totalmente desesperado. - ¡Sabes que yo nunca haría eso! -

- ¡Entonces has algo! -

- ¡¿Pero qué?! -

- ¡NO LO SE, PERO _HAZLO AHORA_! -

Blaine se encontraba, tiempo más tarde, en el centro comercial, buscando algo que regalarle a su padre, del que pronto sería el cumpleaños. Pero hace horas que se encontraba demasiado retraído en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención en buscar un buen regalo.

Es decir… ¿Kurt? ¿Enamorado de él? ¡¿Cómo era posible?!  
Si, era verdad que se habían vuelto bastante unidos en las últimas semanas, pero era solo natural, teniendo tanto en común.

¿Acaso había sido _demasiado_ simpático…?

Quizás habría tenido que ser más claro en sus intenciones.

No es que Kurt no fuese de su "tipo". Todo lo contrario, a veces le resultaba difícil creer que el chico todavía no tenía novio. Quizás si su mejor amigo no estuviera totalmente embobado con él, hubiera llegado a considerarlo en cierto momento.

Blaine suspiro, demasiado confundido, sin darse cuenta que había entrado en _GAP_.

No… a su padre jamás lo atraparían vivo con ropa de este lugar (por más que tuvieran calcetines con diseños muy divertidos).

Estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse cuando se choco con alguien, casi haciéndolo caer.

- ¡Discúlpame! - Dijo rápidamente, y al levantar la mirada, se paralizo.

Era el hombre más despampanante que había visto en toda su vida.

En realidad no era demasiado lindo, y su corte de cabello estaba pasado de moda. Pero algo al verlo hizo que el mundo se detuviera, y de pronto por sus ojos pasaban visiones de ellos casándose, teniendo cinco hijos y una casa en el lago. Casi que podía verlos a ambos de ancianos sobre mecedoras disfrutando del final de sus días.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? - Pregunto el extraño, con una expresión preocupada (y un poco asustado, la detención en el tiempo de Blaine había durado unos buenos 5 minutos).

El extraño debía estar en sus veintilargos y estaba vestido con el uniforme del local.  
¡SU FUTURO ESPOSO TRABAJABA EN GAP!

- Y-y-yo… - Tartamudeo.

- ¿Necesitas que… llame a alguien….? -

- ¡NO! ¡no! ¡Estoy bien! - Se tomo el cabello con las manos, intentando tranquilizarse. Genial Blaine, ahora cree que estás loco. - Ah… ¿Cómo te llamas…? -

- Ehm, Jeremiah… ¿Estás seguro que…? -

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, estoy bien! ¡No te preocupes! Yo… tengo que irme…soy… soy Blaine… hola…. - Sentía que la cara le ardía de la vergüenza. - Yo…. ¡Chau! -

Salió corriendo, mientras millones de mariposas le rellenaban el estomago.

- ¿Blaine? - Trato de llamarle la atención, Sebastian. Hacia un buen rato que Blaine se encontraba dibujando de manera distraída sobre una servilleta, mientras tarareaba una canción de Katy Perry.

- ¿Blaine…? ¿Hablaste con Kurt...? Sobre ya sabes que… -

¿Kurt? Pensó Blaine, mientras seguía en lo suyo.  
¿Quién era Kurt? ¿Acaso un alumno nuevo?  
No es que le importara demasiado, estaba muy ocupado en…

- Anderson. - Volvió a llamarlo. - ¿Quién es "_Jeremiah_"? -

Blaine se paralizó, y al voltear a su lado se encontró con la tan irritante sonrisa perspicaz patentada por Smythe. Bajo entonces la mirada hacia donde había estado dibujando…

La servilleta estaba repleta de corazones dibujados a lápiz, y en el centro un nombre en letra redondeada: JEREMIAH.

_¡Maldición! _

Intento eliminar la evidencia, pero Sebastian le arrebato la servilleta rápidamente de las manos. Y mientras la observaba en el aire, inquirió con sarcasmo:

- ¿Así que… _YO_ me parezco a la hermana de Wes…? -

Blaine tragó saliva. Quizás, en realidad, todos eran niñas de trece años.

Entonces inició _"la Operación Acabar con Klaine para que Kurtbastian Suceda"_ (O.A.K.K.S.).  
En realidad era muy sencillo, Blaine solo tenía que hacerle saber a Kurt que gustaba de otra persona… y sabía la manera perfecta de hacerlo, y además matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Al día siguiente, en la junta de los Warblers, se paro sobre una mesa para pedirle ayuda a todos sus colegas, para darle una serenata al "amor de su vida" y confesarle su amor.  
Pero la cara de fastidio que puso Kurt, cuando comento que se trataba de un vendedor de GAP, lo hizo sentirse un poco mal. Al menos Sebastian le levanto el pulgar desde el otro lado de la sala, satisfecho con lo que acababa de suceder.

Pensándolo mejor… quizás no había sido tan buena idea cantarle _"When i Get You Alone"_ a un sujeto al que acababa de conocer en el lugar de su trabajo.

Al menos Jeremiah fue lo suficientemente gentil como para rechazarlo, y no darle una golpiza por hacer que lo despidieran.

El corazón de Blaine estaba destruido, y Sebastian no ayudaba para nada. Lo único que hizo fue reírsele en la cara, darle unas palmadas en el hombro y decirle _"Mejor suerte la próxima"._

De verdad necesitaba conseguir un nuevo mejor amigo. Y si con la patética exposición que había realizado hace unos momentos, Kurt por fin había dejado de gustar de él, _ya sabía donde conseguirlo_.

Sin embargo, la siguiente semana fue un infierno para él. Principalmente porque todos en la escuela se habían enterado de su rechazo (Dalton era una escuela repleta de chismosos) y en los pasillos TODOS se detenían a ofrecerle "condolencias".

Blaine se la paso tirado en la cama, lamentándose, de vez en cuando aceptando alguna taza de café que Kurt le traía cuando venía a ver si se encontraba bien.

Llegando al fin de semana, decidió abandonar su estado tan deprimente.  
Era Blaine Anderson, esto no iba a detenerlo. Lo de Jeremiah pronto quedaría en una tonta anécdota con la que su padrino de bodas comenzaría su discurso (Y ese padrino definitivamente _NO_ sería Sebastian Smythe, ya lo había decidido).

Se encontraba caminando taciturno por los pasillos, buscando si aún quedaba en la escuela alguno de sus amigos, cuando sobre escuchó unos insultos MUY familiares.  
Se asomo hacia el aula vacía de música, donde efectivamente, Sebastian y Kurt se encontraban peleando a gritos. Blaine tragó saliva, y por fin recordó que los había dejado completamente solos toda la semana, sin supervisión. Seguramente ahora estaban por asesinarse… ¿Debía acaso meterse e intervenir? Definitivamente aún no estaba de humor para actuar de mediador, OTRA VEZ.

- ¡TE ODIO! - Exclamó Kurt, con los puños tan cerrados que ya se encontraban rojos.

- ¡YO TE ODIO AÚN MÁS! - Le respondió Sebastian, en las mismas condiciones.

Y de pronto, sin que Blaine pudiera captar quien fue el primero en moverse, se encontraban el uno encima del otro. Pero no, no estaban matándose a golpes, estaban…. ¿Besándose?

Kurt empujo a Sebastian contra la pared, apretándolo mientras lo bajaba a su altura para poder besarlo con más potencia.

Blaine se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

_No,_ definitivamente no estaba de humor para lidiar con esto.

Con el tiempo Blaine se dio cuenta, que no había nada gracioso en hacer dibujos en los cuadernos de clase.

Así fue como Wes se enteró que su hermanita estaba enamorada de Nick, y como Jeff se dio cuenta que Nick gustaba de él.

Así fue como Blaine se entero que su mejor amigo si tenía la capacidad de enamorarse, y como comprendió que no solo porque escribas un nombre dentro de un corazón, aquella persona tiene porque corresponderte.

Era una lección que había aprendido muy bien, mientras arrancaba unas cuantas hojas de su cuaderno de Algebra, que llevaban cierto nombre con J que ahora se había vuelto _"el innombrable"._

Pero Blaine no estaba preocupado, algún día le tocaría a él.

Mientras tanto, su mejor amigo ahora tenía un novio, _al que le encantaría saber que su broche favorito se encontraba escondido en una caja de zapatos en su armario._


End file.
